Each human has a dominant hand. For about 90% of the population, the dominant hand is the right hand. In the prior art, software interfaces for mobile electronic devices (“MED's”) such as smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, laptop computers, etc. were designed to emphasize various features, such as aesthetics, symmetry, and other characteristics. However, efforts were not made to tailor user interfaces to the dominant hand of the user or to optimize the user interface based on the certain hand operating the device.